PlayStation Underground
PlayStation Underground is a now-defunct American video game magazine, originally published by Sony Computer Entertainment America. The magazine focused on the PlayStation fanbase, including gaming on the original Sony PlayStation and the PlayStation 2, and was promoted as a "PlayStation fan club". Unlike its paper-based counterpart the Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine, PlayStation Underground came in the form of CD-ROMs which could be played on the PlayStation and PlayStation 2 consoles. Subscribers were also given access to a members-only website. The magazine released its first issue on March 26, 1997 and its final issue in 2001. The magazine released a total of seventeen issues during its active years. The magazine was eventually merged with Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine in 2001 when it was discontinued. In 2015, PlayStation Underground returned as a video series where gameplay from upcoming games is shown in a Let's Play format while the PlayStation.Blog team discusses the game with the developer. Content Each issue consists of two CD-ROMs that can be played on a PlayStation or a PlayStation 2 console, or an emulator. Disc one *The Vault - A collection of playable game demos of upcoming Sony Computer Entertainment America game titles. *Code Book - Hints, cheat codes and strategy guides for video games. *Imports - Preview of games from around the world such as Europe and Japan which have yet to be released in the United States. *Download Station - Additional game content, such as extra secret levels or hidden characters, which are saved into the memory card for use with certain games, similar to DLC. *Tech Q&A - A section which asks and answers questions behind product development and the PlayStation's technological capabilities. *Debriefing - Video interviews with major video game designers who work with the PlayStation console. *Behind the Scenes - A look at the "making of" video games, commercial spots, etc. *Event Center - A highlight of current happenings in the PlayStation brand, promotions and marketing events. *Bulletins - Exclusive special notices and opportunities for PlayStation Underground club members. *Transmission - A feature showcasing upcoming features and contests. *Alphas - Exclusive previews and premieres of upcoming games. *Hidden Content - Each issue had various Easter Eggs hidden throughout the sections including cheat codes, game movies, and game demos. Disc two The second disc contains mostly demos of upcoming games as well as game trailers. For example, in the second issue of PlayStation Underground the second disc was a Square themed disc containing demos to Final Fantasy VII and Bushido Blade as well as exclusive upcoming trailers of new Square games. Notable interviews PlayStation Underground featured video interviews with many high-profile game designers as well as other notable figures in the entertainment industry internationally during their Debriefing, Tech Q&A and Behind The Scenes segments, these include: *Dave Jaffe (Incognito Entertainment) - Twisted Metal 2, Twisted Metal: Black *Hironobu Sakaguchi (Square) - Final Fantasy VII *Nobuo Uematsu (Square) - Final Fantasy VII *Yoshinori Kitase (Square) - Final Fantasy VII *Todd McFarlane (Acclaim Entertainment) - Spawn *Kazuo Hirai (Sony Computer Entertainment) - Sony Computer Entertainment *Masaya Matsuura (NanaOn-Sha) - PaRappa the Rapper *Stewart Copeland (The Police) - Spyro the Dragon *Ken Kutaragi (Sony Computer Entertainment) - "Next Generation PlayStation" *Phil Harrison (Sony Computer Entertainment) - "Next Generation PlayStation" *Tomonobu Itagaki (Team Ninja) - "Next Generation PlayStation" *Kazunori Yamauchi (Polyphony Digital) - Gran Turismo 2 *Shuhei Yoshida (Japan Studio) - Ape Escape *Tony Hawk (Neversoft) - Tony Hawk's Pro Skater *Jason Rubin (Naughty Dog) - Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash Bandicoot: Warped, Crash Team Racing *Ted Price (Insomniac Games) - Spyro the Dragon, Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! *Tokuro Fujiwara (Whoopee Camp) - Tomba! 2: The Evil Swine Return *Hideo Kojima (Kojima Productions) - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Staff The staff of PlayStation Underground included: * Narrator - Gary Barth * Narrator - Chris Colon * Senior Executive Producer – Andrew House * Senior Producer - Perry Rodgers * Executive Producer - Peter Dille * Producer – Gary Barth * Marketing Director – Colin MacLean * Marketing Manage - Michelle Vercelli * Audio - Buzz Burrowes * Music Composition, Sound Effects - Nathan Brenholdt * Music Composition - Chuck Doud * Marketing Coordinator - Yvonne Smith * Marketing Coordinator, Product Manager - Kim Yuen * Creative Director - Alan Drummer * Test Manager - Mark Pentek * Art Staff - Christian Lowe * Tip Team - Francesca Reyes References External links * Original Press Release * Official Page at Giant Bomb * Complete list of Playstation Underground content Category:PlayStation (brand) magazines Category:American monthly magazines Category:Magazines established in 1997 Category:American video game magazines Category:1997 establishments in California Category:2001 disestablishments in California Category:Magazines disestablished in 2001 Category:Defunct American computer magazines Category:Magazines published in California